Bittersweet Memories
by TootsieMegaGirlxoxo
Summary: Sam doesn't like thinking about the past, it brings back too many bad memories. However that shouldn't stop him from thinking of the good ones right? AU All human, Sam and Dean aren't hunters. I suck at summaries. Anyway this is Sabriel fic and there's a dash of Destiel. Hope you enjoy it.


A/N: This it my first story for Supernatural, I hope you enjoy it. I think I'll probably just leave it as a one shot unless I get reviews telling me to make it a two shot.

* * *

You don't always think back to the past, in fact you try hard not to. It hurts too much, but when you do you think about it you think about the last summer you had with Gabe and your friends back in collage.

When you all chipped in and went to LA and stayed in a crappy hotel. You still remember the smell like it was yesterday, can still see the blood stained bed sheets and hear the rattling of the busted AC. None of that matter to you though, because you were here with the man you loved and all of your friends, and you were all happy for once.

You remember the small beach just a couple of miles down the road, how it was hidden and you only found it by mistake. It was your own little place. You remember showing it to the guys and how much they loved it. It became the groups hangout. You had the best times there.

You still remember him. The way he kissed you. The way his lips were always so soft.

The first time he kissed you and it took your breath away. You know how cliche it sounds but it's true.

The way his golden eyes looked perfect when the sun hit them, or anytime for that mater.

The way his laugh would pierce through the air and make you feel so warm inside.

Those times when you would just hold him in your arms on the beach and talk about everything or sit in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company.

You remember how happy your brother was as well. Dean was the happiest you'd ever seen him. You knew it was all because of Cas, though Dean would never admit to being so soppy back then. Cas was the best thing that ever happens to Dean, and Dean to Cas.

You remember how Gabe and your brother would bicker over the smallest things, and you and Cas would just laugh knowing neither of you could stop it, and knowing they would always make up.

You remember Jo, how she looked so young and innocent but could drink you under the table.

How she would always stand her ground even if everyone else disagreed most would call it stubborn but you knew better than to call her that. If she was your friend you were lucky because you didn't want to be her enemy.

You still remember going to her and telling her about how you felt about Gabe. How you rambled on for fifteen minuets and she just sat and listened How she told you she knew Gabe felt the same way. The way she beamed when you told her you two were dating, and the way she would try her hardest to make him laugh because she knew how it made you smile.

You remember the night before you all left. You all stayed at Bobby and Ellen's, Jo's mom and step dad, and you and Dean's closest thing to family.

How Bobby had warned you all not to do anything stupid or illegal just before you left, and how you all just smiled innocently and promised that you'd be on your best behavior. Then he smiled and told you he wasn't born yesterday.

How Ellen had sat Gabriel and Cas down the night before and told them if they ever hurt you she would stop at nothing to kick their asses, and how scared they looked when they came up the stairs. How you looked at Dean and you both laughed and you pulled Gabe into a tight embrace, and you felt him melt into your arms.

You still remember the speech Ellen gave you about how you were to look after Jo no matter what. You remember the protective look in her eyes, look of a mother who had lost to much already.

They're not all good memories though. Nothing good ever lasts, it all has to come to an end, but those memories can wait. So you get up and try not to think back anymore, but as you leave the house that one name sticks in your mind. _Gabriel_. The name that makes you swell with happiness and love, but also makes you feel so sad. Sad that the one person you truly loved is the one person you wish you had never let go.

You try not to think of the bad memories Try and will yourself to stop thinking about the past and get on with the present. To your surprise it actually works this time. You think it's because over the years you've learnt that the only thing it does is hurt you and leave you in tears.

So you go to a bar and drink away your feelings. That is the Winchester way after all, but deep down you know it's only a thin wall that's keeping those memories back and it's only a matter of time before they all come spilling out.

So you have another beer and you try to forget all of it, the good memories and the bad, forget Dean and Cas and Jo. Forget the beach, forget everything. Most of all forget _him_.


End file.
